


As Sweet As You

by Sheepgirl3



Series: White Wolf Bakery [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bakery AU, Bucky is shy, Captain America Steve/Modern Bucky, Fluff, M/M, Sam is protective, Steve doesn’t know how to handle feelings for this guy, Veteran Bucky, White Wolf Bakery, pure fluff, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: Steve and Sam always go for breakfast at the end of their morning run. No big deal. So when Sam suggests a new place, Steve is more than willing to give it a go.Except....Damnit Sam! Why couldn’t you warn a guy about the hot baker!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: White Wolf Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623898
Comments: 32
Kudos: 364





	As Sweet As You

Steve and Sam were on their morning run, going around the National Mall in the barely dawn light. It was tradition by this point, with Sam pointedly ignoring that Steve was practically crawling in his actual abilities and Steve happily doing so because Sam always knew the best place to get breakfast.  
Today, they were going somewhere new. A recently established bakery somewhere nearby that was currently getting raving reviews.  
Steve, somewhat dubious about his friend’s enthusiasm, followed Sam until they were across the street from the storefront. Studying it carefully, Steve found it not quite like any bakery he’d ever seen.

No pastel colors here. The entire building was a silvery grey that caught the light just right at every turn. The shutters and door frames were painted a vibrant and darker shade of red. The outside tables were white and grey with a red umbrella on each of them, and a red rimmed chalkboard sat on the sidewalk to declare the menu of today to the people passing.

The awning was various different shades of grey, white, and gold. And in big, red and white block letters, read the name,  
WHITE WOLF BAKERY

Steve sounded that out wordlessly, then turned to Sam. “This is different. How’d you learn about it?”  
Sam, eyes staying on the storefront, answered, “The owner is a vet. Came home after a couple tours and...well, he had a little rough time of it. He started this when jobs were hard to find and it took off. He’s also my friend.”  
Steve nodded in understanding. He got that. And of course, he himself was in full support of any veteran in any scenario, so far be it from him to complain.  
The simplicity, the down-to-earthness of the exterior, made a little more sense. Now curious, Steve grinned at his friend. “Lead the way.”

They entered the bakery and...ok, wow. Steve looked around in some awe. 

The walls were a light grey, with colorful pictures adorning them, and the furniture was dark real wood. The furniture on one end of the bakery was made up of couches and coffee tables. The couches were black leather and the coffee tables were a soft grey color, but the couches had throw blankets and pillows with soft reds and various shades of blue adorning them. It was an effect that really made Steve want to curl up with a good book.  
The other side of the bakery, that closest to them, had tables and chairs in the dark real wood. Nothing particularly fancy, but homey. 

Steve found himself really liking it.

All this appraisal had taken time and he realized that both Sam and he were next in line already. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Nice, isn’t it? Buck sent me the photos already, but it’s a lot nicer in real life. Speaking of, we’re in luck. He’s behind the counter now.”

Steve looked and oh. Suddenly the design of the bakery made a lot of sense. And oh. Said owner? Was hot af. 

The man who was behind the counter was currently moving twice as fast as any other person would at six in the morning, but that was explained with a cursory look. Instead of a left arm, the man had only a stump, and he had to move his right arm twice as fast to keep up with the group of guys in front of them, who kept spouting off something new they wanted.  
His dark brown hair was up in a bun and his entire right arm had an intricate tattoo sleeve, seemingly mostly made up of red stars, a strange pattern that seemed to make the look of metal plates, and a highly intricate wolf’s head, all showcased by the black tank top he wore. Which ALSO showcased that this guy was ripped.  
The guy lifted his head and yep, handsome face, nice beard. Damnit Sam, give a guy some warning!

Sam appeared to be reading his mind, as he smirked. “Easy there. Bucky’s already going to flip out when he sees you. Big fan. Ease him into the idea of you drooling over him, ok?”

Steve opened his mouth to protest-about what, he didn’t know-but suddenly it was their turn.

“Hi, welcome to White Wolf, what can I-Sam!” The guy-Bucky, Sam had called him-looked pleasantly surprised to see his friend. Then his eyes landed on Steve and they grew large and round. “SAM!”

Sam, the little shit, was grinning. “Hey Bucky, how’s it going?”

Bucky’s eyes-a gorgeous grey blue, if you wanted to know-darted around the empty bakery before landing on them again. He seemed pretty shook, only giving a small shrug and gesture around the bakery as an answer.

Steve wanted to whack Sam as his friend continued, “Buck, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is James, or Bucky, Barnes.”

Steve extended a hand, trying to ignore butterflies when Bucky slowly took it. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Bucky sounded slightly breathless as he squared his shoulders. “What can I get you guys?”

“I’ll have two Danishes. How about you, Steve?”

“Likewise. Four, for me.”

“Right, cause of your super metabolism.” Sam teased playfully, rolling his eyes. “Man, I’d kill to eat four Danishes and not get sick. Or out of shape.”

“Does that wish extend to alcohol too, dude? Because you need some help.”

Sam scoffed, but Bucky let out a bark of laughter that shook his whole frame, followed by a series of chuckles as he rang up their order. Bucky had a great laugh, Steve thought absently, then had to struggle not to blush. 

“Ok! $24.99 is your total. Eat in or to go?”

Steve started to answer ‘to go’ but Sam cut in. “Eat in. I want to enjoy this place.”

Steve mentally scowled at his friend, sure that that wasn’t at all the reason because Sam sounded too smooth-talkie. Bucky didn’t seem to suspect anything as he handed over their Danishes. Steve did NOT imagine the blush that crossed beneath the beard as their fingers touched, nor the slightly breathless, “Enjoy.”

NOR, the hiss Bucky sent to Sam as Steve went ahead of, “You can’t warn a guy when you bring CAPTAIN AMERICA TO HIS FRICKING SHOP?!”

Sam was chuckling as they took a seat in the corner. Steve shook his head at his friend. “You really had to rattle him like that?”

Sam let out an actual laugh. “He’ll survive. He’s always wanted to meet you. Practically flipped his shit when I told him I was working with you.”

Steve laughed. “That big a fan, huh?”

Sam shrugged and turned to look back at the counter. Bucky had gone back into the kitchen. “From what I know, he practically worshipped you when he was a child. Joined the army cause you inspired him so much. He owes you his life.” Sam pointed towards the picture above their heads, which Steve realized was a photograph of who was obviously a short haired clean shaven version of Bucky, in dress uniform. The tag underneath read,  
James Buchanan Barnes, 2012

The name rang a bell in a way it hadn’t in the introduction. Steve frowned. “Where have I heard that before?”

“What?”

“James Barnes.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re serious.” Steve nodded. “You probably saw him on the news, right around when Shield fell.”

Steve frowned again. “I’m not following.”

Sam leaned in a little more and made sure Bucky was still in the kitchen. “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Army Sniper. Did two tours in the Middle East. Got blown up in an IED explosion that took out his whole unit, except him. He lost his arm and was captured, except not because of the war he went to fight.” Sam paused, looking Steve in the eye. “It was Hydra.”

Steve felt a cold hand in his insides tighten. 

“They had a pocket there, trying to egg the war on. They got their hands on Barnes, decided he was perfect for their uses. Had him for seven months. He says it felt like seventy years. Tortured him for information and just cause they felt like it. Did tons of horrible shit to him, but he never told them anything. They took him within an inch of his life, but never allowed him to die.”

Steve felt that hand twisting. Poor Bucky.

“When we took down Shield, when Hydra’s files were dumped, they found the file on him. They stormed the place and rescued him before the pocket had even gotten the news. He was...very badly off for a while. I met him at the hospital, stayed with him. He has no family, so I gave him someone to talk to. When he got out of hospital, I started encouraging him to start doing something, to not do nothing. That’s when he came up with White Wolf.”

Steve leaned back, taking it all in and feeling a pang for the veteran.

Sam pointed at Steve. “He looks up to you. Not because you’re Captain America and his childhood idol-yes those too-but because you’re the reason he’s free. You’re the reason he’s alive, because you brought down Hydra for good this time.”

Steve thought over all of that with a bittersweet thought pattern, finally digging into his Danish and having to bite back a quite frankly inappropriate moan. It freaking melted in his mouth, so good.

“Is everything good here?” Bucky materialized next to their table and both of them jumped in surprise. Bucky had the decency to look sheepish as a blush colored his cheeks. “Sorry.”

“Hey no problem, man. These Danishes are great.” Sam praised, happily digging into his second one to empathize his point.

Steve nodded. “I agree. Also, I’m really surprised by the lack of noise in here. For a place right on the street, it’s quiet.”

Bucky seemed to color shyly as he glanced down. “I used my own money to set up this place, but my parents had left me some money and I used it to put in soundproof glass, plus some other stuff. I don’t do well with loud noises like many vets, so I wanted to make a safe place for myself and others. It’ll come in handy during the 4th of July and New Years.”

“That’s smart!” Steve was impressed. Handsome and smart. Oh no, now he was well on his way to being smitten, wasn’t he?

“Why don’t you join us?” Sam suggested, a sly twinkle in his eyes. “Talk about how setting all this up went.”

“Oh no, I shouldn’t, I should get back...” Bucky waved his hand at the empty bakery around them.

“What, to your many customers at 6:30 on a Thursday morning?” Sam teased. “Come on, you know I don’t bite, and Steve’s too polite. He’ll ask you, get to know you first.”

Steve kicked Sam under the table and Sam let out a slight yelp. Bucky was pretty red, but shyly pulled up a chair.

And that’s how they went until almost eight o’clock, Bucky only having to excuse himself once for a customer. It had mainly been Steve and Bucky talking (and yes, Steve was certain Sam had done that on purpose) and Steve was definitely smitten. He was so smart, and funny, and gorgeous, and ridiculously shy and easy to make blush.

Especially when Steve expressed admiration for him which...he didn’t want to think too much on.

‘It’s just hero worship.’ He told himself. ‘He admires you, at most has a celebrity crush on you. Don’t take advantage of him.’

But when it came time to leave, Steve was still disappointed. Bucky looked disappointed too, when Sam said that Nat was asking about their ETA. Buck got up awkwardly and returned his chair to the table it belonged, then shifted on his feet as he turned back to face Sam and Steve.

“Thanks for coming by, man.” He wound up saying to Sam, engaging in a quick hug.

“No problem, Buck, I think this might be my new favorite place. I’ll call you, maybe we can meet up again soon.”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Bucky then turned to Steve and Steve smiled softly at him, not sure what to say. Bucky seemed a little pink as he said softly, “I hope you’ll come back.”

“I plan on it. In fact, I might never leave, this place is great.” Steve was certain that Bucky really colored then. He held out his hand. “It was great to meet you Bucky. And thank you for your service.”

Bucky seemed surprised, but took the hand anyway and shook it. “You too, Captain Rogers. For both.”

“Call me Steve. See you around then?” Steve didn’t want to overthink how hopeful he sounded, nor how disappointed he was when Bucky withdrew his hand from their grip with a shy smile.

“See you around.” Bucky headed back behind the counter quickly and Steve and Sam headed out the door.

The noise was a surprise and Steve frowned before turning to look at Sam, who was quirking an eyebrow at him. “What?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Man, seriously? I sit in there for an hour and a half, listening to you two talk about the art on the walls while making heart eyes at each other, and you don’t even have his number?”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You told me not to ‘drool all over’ him!”

“I told you to ease him into the idea! Now go get his number!”

“Sam,” Steve hesitated, all the doubts coming to mind. “I like him, yes-“

“Then go!”

“But I’m not taking advantage of hero worship! Or a celebrity crush, or a debt, or whatever he feels like. That’s not right, Sam, I can’t treat him like that.”

“I agree. But it’s not like that at all. All that time in there and you haven’t gotten an idea of what he’s like? Yes, he admires you, and yes, he owes you his life, but do you honestly think he feels indebted to give you anything like THAT?”

Steve thought back to their conversations. No. Bucky may seem shy and quiet, but he definitely knew how to handle himself, and how to be happy with himself. 

“He wouldn’t feel like that because he knows saving his life can never be repaid. And dude, I know you don’t know him too well just yet, but Bucky doesn’t celebrity crush. And hero worship, maybe at ten years old, but now he just admires you. He doesn’t even crush! I’ve only seen him crush on one person before and-well, that dude was horrible to him-but anyway, he doesn’t take it that lightly. I saw him in there with you, and he likes you! And you like him. And he’s too insecure to make the first move, so get your ass in there and get his number!”

Steve listened to this entire ramble with a hopeful heart, trying to wrestle with his sense of righteousness into believing what Sam had said. Sam wouldn’t lie to him. Just maybe...

He turned his head to look through the doors, and saw Bucky standing behind the counter, looking forlornly down at his stump, then running a hand over a face that looked sad. And oh gosh, Steve was doing this, wasn’t he?

Leaving Sam on the sidewalk, Steve burst back through the doors and went straight to the counter, where Bucky was looking at him in shock. A moment passed where Steve didn’t know what to say, and Bucky asked softly,  
“Did you forget something?”

“CanItakeyouonadate?”

Bucky blinked and Steve mentally facepalmed. Smooth, Rogers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

Steve cut in quickly, slowing down his words and pulse, “Can I take you on a date?”

Bucky stared at him in complete shock, his mouth open a little, and oh God that was too cute. He finally stuttered out, “You want to take me on a date?”

“Yes I do.”

“You want...me?” Steve didn’t miss the glance down to his missing arm and immediately knew he had to reassure the veteran.

“Yes, I want you. I want to get your number, and take you on a date-wherever you want, I’m not picky-and I want to tell you that I’ve been dying to ask you that all morning, but didn’t because I misunderstood Sam and thought he was threatening me off...” Steve stopped his rambling and waited.

A small smile grew on Bucky’s face. “Really?”

“Really.”

Bucky was blushing hard right now and it was so cute. He managed to say, “Ye-Yeah, I’d like that. I’d really like that!”

Steve grinned wide, like an absolute dork, and pulled out his phone, opening for a new contact and handing it to Bucky, who smiled back shyly and began filling out his info.

This time, Steve left the shop with a kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> An: and we all know Sam was filming the entire thing. Probably FaceTiming Nat too. Comment below if you want a sequel!!!!  
> This is my first published fan fic everyone! I posted it to an Amino first, then decided to share elsewhere. I do not own any of the characters or canon plot line, White Wolf Bakery IS my baby but let me know if you want to use it. However, I can never claim ownership over this canon.


End file.
